The Hell and Heaven Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tails
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Hi, everyone. First time doing a Fairy Tail Story. There's more couples inside the story and I can't think of a second Genre for the story so it's in the Adventure Genre spot only. Main couples: Gray x OC and Juvia x OC. The other couples are: Natsu x Lucy, Laxus x Cana, Mira x Freed, Sting x Rough (Brotherly love only), Gajeel x Levy and more. ON HOLD!
1. Annie and Ryan, the new dragon slayers

Annie: This is my first time doing a Fairy Tale story.

The Dragon Slayers: What are you doing?

Annie: Making a story, of course.

The Dragon Slayers: Of?

Annie: You guys plus theirs romances in it, too. Not telling who are the couples are, so don't ask.

Gray: Annie doesn't know Fairy Tale or us, the characters of the show. Ahe owns only her OCs and her dragon Ocs.

Annie's Ocs (All of them): Whoa, where did he come from? O.O

Natsu: No clue, damn ice breath boy. Enjoy the story and review which will make Annie very happy.

* * *

Year: X772

There were 3 dragons minding their own business and they heard 3 little kids crying in 3 different places in the forest. The dragons looked at each other before going to see who the 3 little kids were and why were they in the forest. The fire dragon saw a pink hair boy, age 10 years old by a old house that has a fire oven with a blue flying cat (0Days since Natsu hatch it 5 minute ago before the dragon saw him) and went to him to see what is wrong. The air dragon saw a little blue hair girl by the age of 8 months old, who is in a basket with a blanket on her crying to herself with a white flying cat (14 years) with cloth on it's body trying to calm her down by a small old house and went to her to see if there is anything it can do to help her and ask the cat what happened to her parents. The iron dragon saw a boy, age 16 years old with black hair crying while there is two grown-up bodies dead with blood on them laying on the ground in front of the little boy while a black flying cat with a scare over it's right eye (16 years), circling around the boy trying to calm him down, meaning the dragon knew those bodies belonged to the little boy's parents while the cat is his pet and went to him to take care of him him-self as his son. Somewhere in a forest deep within it's heart, is a dragon like no other that stayed hiding from anyone and anything plus other dragons, it woke up from it's nap to a girl, who was only 5 years old with her orange hair in a high ponytail crying while running with a dragon wing-like cat following her while holding a stuffed dragon-like animal in it's hold by it's tail. The dragon went to the little one, who looked up at the dragon, with her orange eyes, before she hugged it's right front leg and the dragon rubbed it's head on her body, and spoke to the little one gently.

"Child, why are you crying? Where are you're parents?" The dragon asked liked the other dragons, but the iron dragon did with the little children they found. "I saw my mother get killed by my father and my father tried to kill me, but something happened because there was white fire on the ground near me and he was dead on the floor. I didn't know what to do, so I ran away with all of my stuff while my pet and my only friend, Yume (5 days) came with me since she was a gift from my mother." The little girl said while the cat wrapped her little paws around her neck were there is a scare on her neck in a shape of a star before a line is connected to one of the star's points that goes to her chest and ends with a moon shape at the end of the line. The dragon could see the the star has another line that goes to the child's back that ends with a shape of the sun since the child is wearing a dress that doesn't have a backing to it and the dress shows the back of the child. "Child, would you like it if I was you're new mother? I can teach you anything you want and you can live with me." The dragon said to the little girl. "Yes please. Thank you very much." The little girl said with a smile on her face before she hugged the dragon by the neck. "What's you're name, my hatching?" The dragon asked. " My name is Annie. I don't like my last name." The little girl named Annie said. "What was you're last name? I can change it." The dragon said. "It was Light-gates." "I'll change it to Songbird. My name is Songbird Dragon, but humans call me the Heaven Dragon. My sister is called the Ravenbird Dragon or what humans call her, the Hell Dragon." Songbird Dragon to Annie. "Can I call you Moonbeam Flower?" Annie asked her new mother. "Yes, you can and from this day forth you're never going to be along ever again for I'm here for you." The songbird Dragon, Moonbeam Flower said to her daughter.

5 years later (X777, 7, 6)

"Moonbeam Flower?" Annie called for her foster mother since Annie woke up in the after-noon. "I'm right here, sweetheart." Annie turned to see her mother standing behind a tree with a leaf made bag filled of clothing, 5 loafs of bread wrapped in leafs and 10 bottles of water were inside it in her mouth as Annie's mother standing there. "I need to know if you're going to leave me alone by my-self. I keep having these...these nightmares and you left me without telling me and I has heart broking." Annie said to her mother. "Sweetheart, I'm going to tell you something. I'm going to leave you and I have a reason as well. You see, this year is the year we dragons leave. My sister is coming over with her son and she said her son will look after you from this day forward." Moonbeam Flower said to Annie before a raven black color dragon came from the sky with a boy, by the age of 14 with red hair in a ponytail, red eyes and he wears a t-shirt with pants while he wears only sandals, on it's back landed on the ground in front of them. "Hello, dear sister. Oh, and is this you're daughter? She's so cute and my son will love to see her since she's to cute for her own good." The dragon said to Annie. "Sunbeam Flower, can I come off now?" A boy's voice said with a boring tone in it on the dragon's back. "Yes, Ryan Ravenbird. You can come off and see you're cousin for the first time." The dragon said and the boy called Ryan jumped down from the dragon's back and walked to Annie while looking at her. "She's so little." Ryan said as he looks at his cousin for the first time. Annie looks sad with tears in her eyes since no one like her, a dragon slayer, called her little before. "We'll be going than. We'll be with you guys even if you can't see us." The black dragon said. "Sis, I think you're forgetting to say you're name to my daughter." Moonbeam Flower told her sister. "Ops, sorry. My name is the Ravenbird Dragon or the Hell Dragon. Ryan here calls me Sunbeam Flower." Sunbeam Flower said before Annie ran to her mother. "Moonbeam Flower, I don't like him! He called me little! I'm not that little! I'm just up to his stomach is all!" Annie said to her mother. "Son, you need to be nice to her since she needs you to look after her." Sunbeam Flower told her son angry and firmly.

"Fine. **Sighs** I was just teasing her. Is she not getting enough food? That could be why she's so little." Ryan said to his mother before he looked to his cousin, who still has tears in her eyes. "I don't pure heaven like it!" Annie screams at her cousin, shocking him since he never heard anyone scream or swear like that before since his mother told him her sister uses pure heaven as a swear word, while white fire went and covered the whole ground under them. "It hurts my feelings when I'm being called little since all the animals of the forest all call me little every single day since I can understand the animals from different places in the Kingdom of Fiore!" Annie shouted before she glowing pure white before she destroyed 30 trees, but not her home since she sleeps in a tree, that turned to ashes from her white fire and ran deeper into the forest with her pet following her with the toy still in it's hold by it's tail. "**Sighs** I'll go get her and say sorry to her for calling her little plus say 'Moonbeam Flower says good-bye.' to her." Ryan said to his mother, who gave him his bag made from animal skin, before he walked to his aunt and taking his cousin's things from her before he ran after his cousin and her pet. "Think he'll be careful with her? She never meant anyone before like her before, a dragon slayer I mean." Moonbeam Flower told her sister with worry in her voice. "He will and he knows if he doesn't look after her, I'll breath my hell fire on him and make sure he has burn marks on him. I told him that myself, so don't worry about it." Sunbeam Flower said to her sister before they left and went to their realm before the other dragons get there since they're leaving tomorrow and go to their element home, which is combined by black and white fire. Ryan found Annie by a stream crying her eyes out with her pet trying to calm her down and said his sorry for calling her little plus that Moonbeam Flower says good-bye to her. They've been traveling for 5 months now, their birthdays were three weeks ago, making them 11 and 15 years old now. After traveling for 5 weeks, they found the Fairy Tail Guild and went in to become members before they smell a dragon slayer. They became members of Fairy Tale and on the second day of begin members, they went on their ever first mission together. They been doing this since they came to the Fairy Tail Guild as members and they knew a lot about it in only 3 weeks.

On the first week, they know not to get Erza angry and not to pick a fight with Natsu. Stay away when Mira and Erza starts to fight even if Erza told Gray and Natsu to not fight. Annie manage to stop the fighting by singing a song that she made up and everyone stopped to listen to the song. "Once, long ago in a land of coal, a town of hatred paid the toll, from their hate bloomed a rose and a dark angel that chose to save the lives filled with hate and stop the cruel hand of fate. He stole all of the sadness and left behind gladness, the town was then of light and even in the darkest night, no one ever felt sad again until at last they saw him. Go to bed, dear Sorrow Thief and leave behind your grief, I'll take care of it (x2). So a child took his hand and led him from the land, his big brother then cried for the boy knew he lied. He promised no more, a promise from his very core. Go to bed, Sorrow Thief and leave behind your grief, I'll take care of it (x2). The dragon child, born in the darkest wild and his brother dear promised no more fear, to love one another just he and his brother. Go to bed, Sorrow Thief and leave behind your grief, I'll take care of it (x2). And from all that fear he dared shed a tear, then without a word the thief fled the world, then the child of night ran from the light." Annie was always good at making songs up and everyone loved to hear them.

On the second week, they knew to leave Mira alone or else they'll be in a fight with her and Erza would have to step in to save them from Mira since Erza can handle her a lot better than they can. They knew that everyone didn't talk to them since they didn't know what to say to them at all, so Annie and Ryan just pretend that the guild members weren't there at all.

On the third week, they knew working 10 missions at once will drain their magical powers to much. Their missions were high payed ones and had a lot of jewels to pay for the rent to their two story house with a attic to put their extra stuff in while having enough to buy food and clothing. They even brought papers, ink and a quill pen for Ryan to write stories to read to Annie as bedtime stories. He saw a man looking at him and said he'll pay him 30,000 jewels for him to write stories when he's not on any mission since he was once part of Fairy Tail which Ryan said yes to.

4 years later

Annie (15) was siting on Ryan (19)'s lap as he reads to her and her pet, Yume his story he writing 5 weeks ago since he's a writer who's being payed 30,000 jewels for writing stories, when his not on any missions with his cousin, when Natsu came in the Guild by kicking the door down. "I'm home!" Natsu and his friend, Happy said together. Everyone said 'Welcome back' and Natsu went to the guy that said 'That he heard rumors of a salamander was in town' to which Natsu punched the guy in the face. Everyone went into a fighting rack, which started the fight of the day in Fairy Tail. "So Natsu came back, huh? It's time to set the score with you, Natsu!" A boy said as he was walking to the fighting group. "Gray, you're cloth." A women said as she was drinking beer in a glass. "Shit!" The boy called Gray said freaking out and he looked down at his body realizing he doesn't have any clothing on but his boxers. "Try not striping you're cloth without you knowing it, Gray." A white hair women said as she serves beer in 3 glasses on a serving tray. "Mira! I can't believe I'm actually meeting her!" A blonde hair girl said from the door. Natsu was trilling someone's boxers on his finger (When or how did he get them off the person? O.O Don't answer that question, better if it was left unanswered. -_-'). "My boxers!" Gray said as the blonde hair girl covers her eyes with her hands, but freak out when he got close to her, not covering his lower body part. "Excuse me ma', can I borrow you're underwear?" Gray asked her but she grabbed a paper fan, that came out of no where in her hands (Where did she get it from? O.o Weird. -_-'), and slapped him in the face saying 'No Way, you stupid freaking pervert!'

Everyone is going all out now as the master of Fairy Tails showed up to stop them, but everyone didn't stop or see him enter the place. Annie sighs before she started to sing a song to calm everyone down while Ryan stops reading to let everyone hear Annie singing. "On the north winds, we ride while underneath the clouds, they hide. For our hate is cold, yet we are well, and if you dare harm us, we'll bring you to hell. Run little man, as fast as the dark as our frost scours, leaving a gouge mark. We'll end this even if it takes my life, and in your heart, I'll deliver it's broken knife. So come, my brothers; come fast, no need to pretend the dye wasn't cast. It will end soon, and finally be through, and then we'll be happy, this is true. So come, all riders to the show, and show these monsters where to go. We'll leave this land by the dawn, and they'll never know that we have gone." Annie stop singing and everyone had stopped moving when they heard Annie started sing a song. "Master, when did you get here?" Mira asked since she was the only who knew he showed up which freaked everyone out, but Annie, Ryan and Yume. "Just before Annie started to sing." He said before he went into his true form, a little old man, before he saw the blonde hair girl was at the door and went to her. "Are you looking to join a guild, young lady?" He asked her with a smile on his face. "Yes, sir. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I lose both of my parents when I was only 10 years old while my servants had to look after me until I can go join a guild. I sold my house to a nice and kind couple and asked them to look after my servants for me. I meant Natsu in a town next door and he brought me here since I told him I wanted to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said to the old man. "I see. Mira, give her the mark of the Fairy Tail. She's one of us from this day forth." He said before he went to the top to talk to everyone. Lucy became part of Fairy Tail and would go on missions with her new family as Mira told Lucy about everyone. "Huh? Who are they?" Lucy asked Natsu and Gray as she points to Annie, Yume and Ryan.

"Oh, them. Well, Annie is Ryan's lit...um...is his cousin and don't call her 'Little', she hates being called that. Ryan is her big cousin and is greatly over-protection of her since he's older than her. He looks after her like she was a sister to him. Yume is Annie's pet who was giving to her by her real mother before she died, don't know why the wings are dragon-like through so don't ask about it. Both of them are dragon slayers like Natsu is, but here's the thing. No one knows what element they have since they go on missions together all the time." Gray said before Natsu took over from there. "Their parents were twin sisters and they left the day before the other dragons, like my forester father did on the 7th month and the 7th day on the year X777. Only Annie and Ryan's mothers told them why they had to leave while mine didn't." Natu said to Lucy before he went back to eating his food with a sad look on his face. Lucy went over to Annie, Yume and Ryan. "Hi." Lucy said to them before Ryan stopped reading and looked at Lucy. He looked her from the top to the bottom before he said anything to her. "What do you want?" Ryan said to Lucy with his eyes still on her which didn't freak Lucy out. "I just wanted to know if you three want to be my friends? Just like how Gray, Natsu and Happy became my friends." Lucy said to Ryan and everyone is freaking out inside their minds because no one ever had the courage or the guts to talk to them. Annie looked at Lucy for the first time since Lucy came to the guild while Yume looked at Lucy with a piece of boar meat (Yume can eat fish to, just likes the way the meat taste) in her mouth, that have teeth like a dragon.

Ryan looked into her eyes, seeing her past and what type of mage she is in them. "You're mother gave you her keys before she died, didn't she?" Ryan said to Lucy as Lucy smiled sadly at the memories in her head while Loke is freaking out in his mind 'She's a Celestial Spirit Mage?!' "Yes, sis did. She figures they can protect me from harm and look after me. I'm kind to them since their like a family to me." Lucy told Ryan as she sits in front of them, freaking everyone out even more while Loke is shocked to hear how Lucy treats her celestial spirits. "I don't see why we can't be friends. But...You need to know...We don't like people bugging us since we use to being left alone." Ryan said to Lucy and Lucy just smiled at Ryan. "Don't worry, if you want space to get use to me, I don't mind since I want to get to know you both better." Lucy said before she left the table and went to Gray who is picking a fight with Natsu while Happy is happily eating fishies. "Ryan, why did you say that to her?" Annie spoke for the first time since Lucy came to the guild as Lucy can still hear them talking. "She needs to know to leave us alone when we go into break mode since we can't control ourselves in that mode." Ryan said to Annie before he continue to read to her. Lucy looked at Gray before she pull him away by his pants (When did he get them back on?! O.O) from Natsu and asked a question that was bugging her for 5 minutes after Natsu, who didn't like it when Lucy pulled Gray away from their fight, followed them outside the Guild to talk to him beside the guild. "What does Ryan mean by 'break mode'?" And Both Gray and Natsu looked away with sad looks on their faces. "Annie used it once and she lose control of her dragon self, since all dragon slayers have dragon selves inside them. I don't freak out that much, but Annie wanted to go on a mission with me and Gray since Mira picked one for us two." Natsu said before Gray took over from there. "She saw us get hurt by a mage that wanted to hurt her since we were protecting her from harm. She lose it and activation Break Mode, Dragon Force, which she used to kill the person with it, by accident of course. The guards of the mage government were there since Annie damage ¼ of the town we were in for the mission and tried to stop her, but no luck until Ryan showed up, since he can feel Annie is in pain, as he saw Natsu running to her before he hugged her tightly while he was getting hurt trying to calm her down. Ryan saw Natsu as a little brother since then and Annie never went into break mode again. Ryan when into it while on a mission with me only and I had to do the same thing as Natsu did." Gray said with a uneven tone. "Hugging him until he calm down, right?" Lucy said and Gray nodded his head before he saw Ryan, Yume and Annie at the door of the guild. "It's just to warn her, Ryan. Come on, Happy. Let's go home." Natsu said before he left with Happy to go home. Gray was about to go home too if Lucy didn't grab his arm. "Lucy?" Gray asked when he looked at her face. "How...How long does it last for?" Lucy said to Gray with a look that says 'I want to help them the best I can'. Gray sighs before he answered her question. "It lasts for 2 hours maxs. You better go see Mira, she'll give you the keys to her house." Gray said after he answered her question and said the last one after she let go of his arm. Lucy went to Mira for the keys to her new home and moved in on the same day.

Lucy woke up the next day with Gray, Happy and Natsu in her house, who were just siting in chairs and reading her books. "Why are you guys in my house? How did you know I live here?" Lucy asked since no one knows where she lives. "Mira told us where you live since we want you on our team. We used you're window and we didn't break anything." Natsu said without his eyes leaving the book he was reading. "Even if I hate being on the same team as Natsu, I want to be there to protect you if you need it." Gray said not look Lucy in the eyes since he was really into the book he was reading. "Thanks for worrying about me, but...I'm O.K with looking after my-self since I'm want to be stronger like you guys." Lucy said to them before she went to the bathroom. After coming back to her room, Lucy saw them still reading her books she brought with her from her home. "The books you guys are reading, were the ones my mother gave to me to read when I'm bored out of my mind and have nothing to do." Lucy said and Gray looked at her before he put the book down. "Natsu, let's wait outside for her. She needs to change her cloth. See you outside, Lucy." Gray said as Natsu put the book he was reading down and left with Gray and Happy to wait for Lucy outside her house. "Gray?" Natsu asked Gray after they got outside. "Huh?" Gray said as he looks at Natsu. "Why did you say 'Even if I hate being on the same team as Natsu, I want to be there to protect you if you need it' when you said you were joining to an eye on me since you know when I go on missions I destroy things?" Natsu said to Gray since he knew Gray longer. "**Sighs** Did you see her house? **Sees Natsu nods his head** She needs to pay 70,000 jewels in rent per month and I made a deal with the landlord to let her pay only 40,000 jewels if I do the cleaning in this place since it makes it easier for her than for her to stress out about it when she's on her missions with us." Gray said before Lucy came outside in a tank top and pants while she's wearing shoes on her feet. "Ready to go if you guys are." Lucy said with a smile on her face as they leave for Fairy Tail.

* * *

Annie: I think I'll turn this into a chapter story. Sorry for chapter one to being this small.

Annie's Ocs: Agree on that. Don't want the readers to get boring by the story.

Natsu and Gray: **Fighting while Lucy summoned Leo to stop them**

Erza: I feel sorry for them since Lucy summoned Leo to stop them. See you in the next chapter. **Bows to the readers**


	2. Phantom Lords attack and two new members

Annie: Second chapter. I think I might update it daily or every second day after I type it up.

Natsu: You're crazy for doing this story, but I can't complain since you're the writer and all.

Gray: Annie doesn't own us, only her OCs for the story.

Zerefe: Why do I have to get killed when I never got a scene yet?

Lucy: You're about to in chapter tree or four, so shut up!

Zerefe: Fine. I'll shut up. Annie, taking over you're bed in you're house. **Walks out and goes to my house**

Annie: Just don't kill my dogs and don't break anything! On with the story.

* * *

Time Skip: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy came back from a mission (Phantom Lord Arc)

After Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy with Happy came back from their mission together, they saw Fairy Tail's guild damage with iron rods sticking out of it. Lucy ran inside to find Annie or Ryan. When she did find them, she was shocked since Annie was on Elfman's lap and not Ryan's lap. "Wh-What happened here? Annie, are you O.K?" Lucy asked which nobody didn't answer to. "It's all Phantom Lord's doing. They did this to us." Annie told Lucy as she tries to get off Elfman's lap. Lucy caught Annie before she hit the floor, letting her cry on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get them back. They're pay for this dearly." Lucy said as she rocks back and forth calming Annie down even more than what Elfman can do. Annie told Lucy everything while Erza, Gray and Natsu were near by listening to it. They all went to Phantom Lord's Guild and attacked them until the master of Fairy Tail got hurt while losing his powers at the same time. Erza ordered everyone to go back to Fairy Tail while Elfman is holding the master. Erza brought the master to his old friend to look after him while she thinks of a plan to deal with the Phantom Lords. "Annie, can you heal their wounds with a song please?" Lucy asked Annie, who is sitting on her lap, which Annie nodded her head before she started to sing a song.

"There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections, the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me gentleness, I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you. I used to boast my falsely perceived greatness. Knowing not the meaning of gentleness, I was almost like a wolf. The day you took hold of my arms was the moment when I obtained the meaning of my life. I now have a dear friend here, and I have no right to doubt that I now have a dear friend here, and I have no right to doubt that. There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me austerity, I have learned the precious value of "gentleness". There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me gentleness, I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you. Now I want to try harder and overtake my instinct. I'll shred my collar into countless pieces and dash through my future. The amount of tears we shed after bumping against each other is the mutual trust between us that cannot be altered by anything. You, not knowing the meaning of limit, have bestowed upon me courage. There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. Because you have given me austerity, I have learned the precious value of "gentleness". There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. From now on, too, I wish to continue learning the importance of mutual forgiveness. There's no way for me to make into a piece of my recollections the everlasting bond you have given me. I won't ever make you say "How boring!" Please believe in me, as I will protect you to the end. Thank you..."

Annie's sang ended and everyone's wounds were healed up. Everyone thanked Annie for healing their wounds and went to Erza to find out the plan to defeat Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord showed up 15 minutes later and Annie hid behind Lucy while Lucy let Annie hold her hand behind her. Ryan saw this and didn't mind since she calmed down Annie a lot quickly than Elfman did. Erza protected Fairy Tail, but got knock out and was put in Fairy Tail with Mira looking after her. Lucy and Annie got kidnap by one of Phantom Lord's mage without anyone, but Ryan and Natsu knowing about. "How-How dare they kidnap Annie and Lucy!" Both Ryan and Natsu said (O.K, they're shouting it) together and everyone freaked out badly when they saw them with their element covering their bodies since they're never like this before. Gray told them to destroy the canon together so them, Phantom Lords won't use it again. Ryan and Natsu went inside the canon and saw a person with a sword on his hip guarding the giant ball that holds the energy of the canon. "Nastu, leave the man to me when you destroy the ball. Got it?" Ryan said as Natsu nodded his head before Ryan jumped down and went for the man. The man couldn't control Ryan's fire since it's a fire that no one saw before, but Natsu since Ryan told Natsu about his and Annie's element 30 days ago. Natsu shoot fire at Ryan to boost Ryan's fire power. "Thanks, Natsu. I needed that." Ryan said to Natsu as Natsu destroy the giant ball with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. "No problem, Ryan. Let's take him out!" Natsu said before the man was hit by Fire Dragon's Roar and Ravenbird Dragon's Roar which made the man completely knocked out a.k.a K. Oed in one hit. "Let's go find our girls!" Natsu said to Ryan and ran up the stairs with Ryan right behind him. Both Natsu and Ryan went up against the other 3 of the Element 4 and defeated them while using only 80% of their powers since they're angry and in rage because some A**H*** named, Jose kidnapped their girls. (O.K, Ryan doesn't see Annie like that, but he is over-protection of Annie and does have a cousin complex and won't let anyone date his cousin. Natsu and Lucy have been dating for about 30 to 60 days maxs.) They found them in a room with another dragon slayer in the room. Ryan saw Annie curled up into Lucy's stomach, crying while Lucy is knocked out. Natsu didn't like the way Lucy is and ran to check on her. "Ryan, Annie's fine while she's just has a couple of cuts and 5 bruises. Lucy is knocked out, guessing she protected Annie from him." Natsu said before pointing at the other dragon slayer when he said Lucy protected Annie from him.

"Gihehe, guessing you found out that I hurt you're girls!" A black hair man said as a black flying cat showed up beside him. "Gajeel, you shouldn't have done that. It's wrong to hurt girls." The cat said to the man named, Gajeel. "Pantherlily, I know what I'm doing. The little one thought she could win against me while the older one thought she could back the little one up. Boy were they wrong." Gajeel told Pantherlily before he attacked Natsu with Iron Dragon's Roar which would of hit him, Lucy and Annie if Ryan didn't get them out of the way with Ravenbird Dragon's Fire Teleport and got them to where he is. "You guys O.K? Annie, you're not wound anywhere or have a broke bone, do you?" Ryan asked Annie as soon as she got out of Lucy's stomach and hugged her cousin, still crying. "No, just some cuts and bruises. Lucy kept me safe and now she's knocked out because of me." Annie said to Ryan with tears still falling from her eyes as she looks him in the eye. "It's not you're fault, Annie. Lucy choose to protect you even putting her own life at steak to keep you safe." Natsu told Annie while wraping the tears away fro her eyes with his hand and patted her head gently with a smile on his face before he ran at Gajeel and wounded him for hurting his mate (They didn't go that far, as in, they didn't mate mate, but Lucy accepted him as her boyfriend and Natsu marked her with teeth marks on her left shoulder while a fire dragon symbol is there to let other male dragon slayers know this one is taking). After 5 hours, Natsu was wounded badly that he couldn't move any more. Annie saw Lucy's keys and took one to summon with her powers. "Who are you? Ah, Lucy-san! What happened to her?" A cow with a ax on his back asked Annie. "THAT man over THERE hurt her BADLY and I want YOU to hurt HIM even more WORSE than what he DID to her!" Annie told the cow as she points to Gajeel. "Who's this fat cow?" Gajeel said out loud and it made the cow every angry that someone called him fat. "I'm name is Taurus and no one hurts my master! Plus I'm NOT fat!" Taurus said before he ran straight at Gajeel and whacks him with his ax right in the chest. "Man, that fat cow is so going to be cooked and be turned into a beef soup for Pantherlily to eat." Gajeel said angry before Annie shouted out that 'Celestial Spirits aren't meant to be food, they have feelings, emotions and personalitys which no one, but their masters could understand! They also even have boyfriends and girlfriends! So, don't say Taurus is a fat cow when he's NOT!' After Annie said that to Gajeel, which shocked him since she's a dragon slayer and not what Lucy is, Taurus told Annie 'He really liked what she said and the other celestial spirits heard her from the Celestial World even liked it.' Annie smiled and said that 'Their all welcome' as she glared at Gajeel. "Taurus, go hurt that man! For Lucy-san!" Annie said before Taurus went and whacked Gajeel right in the chest again before Gajeel went right into a wall and got knocked out while Panterlily went over to him to make sure he doesn't die sicne there's a wound in a shape of a X on his chest thanks to Tauras's ax.

"Annie, sing a song and make sure it's only Lucy and Natsu who are healed from their wounds." Ryan said to Annie and she nodded her head before she started to sing a song to heal Natsu and Lucy's wound, but at the same time heal her guilds wounds as well without Ryan know, which will make her want to take a little dragon nap (It's like a cat nap, but made for dragon slayers only).

"When I'm alone in this cold night, I think about no one else but you. It's still too painful for my heart to bid goodbye, so I suppress my longings for you and go to sleep. I wish I could hear your voice right now. I yearn for your lovely arms right now. If our days of separation should continue on, then maybe we should bid each other goodbye once and for all. Precisely because it is an answer-less long journey, I absolutely need to have a strong proof to believe in. Please, even just for a tiny little bit, embrace me, for I feel like I'm about to freeze solid. When I'm alone in this cold night, I think about no one else but you. It's still too painful for my heart to bid goodbye, so I suppress my longings for you and go to sleep. Through the same repeating days, I was healed by your smile countless times. Because I want to see you, I think of excuses, and although I don't want to bid goodbye, I think about the end. If I were to spill my guts and be frank, for sure you'd look at me with a troubled look. Since I understand you so well that it's painful, I will keep it to myself, before my heart freezes. When I'm alone in this starless sky, I think about no one else but you. I know too well that the status quo cannot be kept any longer, so I must return you to the place where you're supposed to return. If we could meet again someday somewhere, I wish we'd create some good memories rather than sad ones. Let's make a promise, that on our path from this point on, we would always be smiling. Your voice... Your arms... The days when we cannot meet..."

Annie finished the song and Natsu looks good as new while Lucy looks better, but still knocked out. Lucy woke up 5 minutes later and saw Taurus was out when she didn't summon him. "Lucy-san! You're wake! I'm so glad you're alright!" Taurus said while crying and hugging Lucy's body. "Oh Taurus, I'm sorry for worrying you. But how did you get summoned when I didn't summoned you at all?" Lucy asked Taurus with a confused look on her face as Taurs pulls away from her body. "You're friend, Annie was the one who summoned me." Taurus said as he looks to Annie, who is taking a little dragon nap on Ryan's lap. "She used her own magic to summon me to hurt the guy that wounded you. That man said he was going to turn me into beef soup, even called me a fat cow. I'm really surpiries that you're friend, Annie said 'Celestial Spirits aren't meant to be food! They have feelings, emotions and personalitys which no one, but their masters could understand! They could even have boyfriends and girlfriends! So, don't say Taurus is a fat cow when he's NOT!'. Ha ha, she's a strong one to use her own magic to summon me. She even told me to hurt the guy...for you, Lucy-san." Taurus said before he went back to the Celertial World. Lucy looked down at Annie and said 'Thank you' to her which got Annie smiling in her sleep. Natsu, Ryan, Lucy and Annie left the Phantoms guild after defeating Jose on the third top floor before the knights of the mage government showed up. After explaining what had happened, the Fairy Tail Guild's building had got rebuild thanks to Annie, Ryan and Natsu since they used Creative Magic (Annie and Ryan found the magic in 20 books and they learned it and Natus wanted to learn it him-self to make a ring for Lucy when the time comes to pose to her) to make it a lot bigger than it was before and it toke all night to finish it.

Everyone freaked out when they saw Fairy Tail's new guild building the next day in the after-noon. "Whoa, it's huge!" Lucy said as she summoned Plue, her pet celetial spirit to see the new place. The guild is 660 cms wide with the height being 770 cms with 2 big long (Goes across the outside wall) windows on each side of the double door that leads to the inside of Fairy Tail plus it has a balcony on the second floor with a second one on the third floor that has sticks sticking out from the top of the balcony with covers (Think like the top of a tent, the triangle part only) covering it so rain won't get to it and make it wet. Everyone walked in to see what the three dragon slayers (Natsu, Annie and Ryan) did and just fall down at the site of inside the place. "They went over board with the guild!" Gray shouted with shock. "This is to much to take in!" Loke shouted out. "Where are they anyway?" Erza asked everyone since Ryan, Annie and Natsu where no where to be seen at all. Inside the guild, the room is larger with more tables, chairs while the bar is wide by 30 cms and longer by 40cms than before since they want Mira to have room to move around with the request board being on the wall that is 20 cms wide and is 20 cms in height plus has requests on it. Everyone also saw a stage for singing and dancing only before they saw stairs leading to the second floor which is meant for the S-class Mages only with chairs and tables in the room which has the request board along the wall that is 5 cms long while it's 10 cms in height plus has requests on it. Everyone saw another set of stairs lead up again and everyone is thinking 'What is up there and why make it a three stories building?'. When they went up, they saw a bedroom that has a king x king size bed in the middle of the room with 4 dressers that change their sizes to the master of Fairy Tail's height with the closet the same as the dressers with a window on the wall to the left of the room connected to the balcony outside. Everyone looked to see 5 people on top of the bed with a blanket on them. Erza went to see who they are and found Natsu, Ryan, Annie with Yume and Happy sleeping on the master's bed. "Well, now we know where they were when we came. They were taking a little dragon nap since they used a lot of magic to make this building." Erza said before she turned around and saw a mega T.V was right in the middle of the wall in front of the bed with the remote on the bedside table. "Guessing they put a screen in front of the bed so if the master is sick, he can see and check on us without us knowing it." Erza said as she points to a T.V on the wall. The master saw a sign on the door that says 'The Giant's/Master's Room.' "They really out did them-selves. Let's bring them down stairs and let them sleep." The master said before they moved Annie, Ryan, Natsu, Yume and Happy down stairs to the first floor where they found a huge beanbag bed in the room by the wall with 3 pillows on the it with a huge blanket.

"They must of used their magic to put it there when they were still asleep. If anyone is tired of their missions, they can take a nap and recharge they-selves." Lucy said as she asked Taurus to lay Natsu on the beanbag bed with Ryan and Annie. Lucy put Yume and Happy on the 3rd pillow while putting Annie in Ryan's arms. Natsu found a comfort place on the beanbag bed and went back to sleep. Lucy thanked Taurus for his help before telling him he can go back as she put the blanket on top of them with a small one for Yume and Happy. Everyone was happy that the guild is back since it looks better and bigger than before. "Guys, look outside the guild!" Mira said as she points to outside in the backyard of the guild. Everyone looked and saw a other building outside, that's almost 5 cm's close to the guild, with a indoor pool that's 50ft wide, 50ft long and 60ft deep with a shallow area for little kids to play in. The pool has a walking side that lets people walk in the pool without needing to jump in the pool. "Look, I see a set of stairs that leads to the second floor to the left." Gray said as everyone went up the stairs and found a pool table in the middle of the room with a bar there for drinks and food. "Why did they make this building for?" The master asked no one since he is really confused as everyone else. "Maybe the note will help if we read it since I found in Natsu's hands." Lucy said as she pulls the folded note out of her pocket and unfold it before reading it out loud. "It says: 'Hey, my family.' Natsu, really? Ha ha, he thinks of us as his family. 'We made the guild bigger because we want everyone to have more room to move around in and we also made the bar bigger for Mira to move around in without any problems plus a stage for her and anyone to perform on it.' The next one is by Annie. 'We made the second floor for the S-class mages to relax and rest before they go on a other mission. We thought of putting cupboards in, but that wouldn't do since they don't need food up there. Natsu said to put some in so Erza don't complain about it. Like this: ~There's no cupboards? Why didn't they put in cupboards! I'm going to kill them! Why didn't they put cupboards in!~ and than just shout at us. Ha ha, Natsu slivered at the thought of that happening, so we did put some in and if their not there, then just let Erza kill us.' Ha ha, he would of slivered at that and why would I let Erza kill them?" Lucy said as everyone laughed at the thought of that happening to Natsu with Erza trying to killing them.

"There's more. Huh? Ryan, that's a lot to read, but I'll read anyway. 'We finger that we have jin-san's room on the third floor.' Aww. They think of you as they grand-father, master. 'We also finger that we should have a other building, but this build will have a pool for the kids (5 to 19 years old) to enjoy while the adults (20 to 100 years old) are on the second floor of the building playing pool table. The second floor has a balcony for the adults to look outside to see the sunset since there's a mega huge window on the first floor letting everyone in the pool see the sunset. The beanbag bed that is in the guild is for anyone who is tired and needs rest before going on another mission since some people should know when to rest, like Erza and Natsu. Don't tell Erza I said that or she'll kill me. No, forget that, she'll skin me alive after she shaves my head butt naked first before she kills me.' Ha ha, Erza would skin Ryan alive after shaving his head butt naked before she kills him. Ha ha." Lucy said while laughing at it and everyone joined in at that. "What else does it say?" Gray asked Lucy after he got his laughing under control. "Let's see. 'The other building has one more floor since Annie used her kicked-puppy eye look on me with Natsu using his kick-baby dragon eyes on me to make it happen. **Sighs** Remind me to not fall for it again or else I'll just kill my-self which will cause Annie to cry. If you don't see stairs then you need a password for it which Natsu and Annie made up. Go to the end of the room and say the password'. Whoa, Annie and Natsu were crazy to use that as the password." Lucy said before she walked to the end of the room, by the wall beside the bar and said 'We, Fairy Tail, rule the Kingdom of Fiore and nothing crushes us!' before the ceiling on the room opened enough for stairs to come down and land in front of Lucy with everyone freaking out about the password. "They really were crazy as to picking that as the password!" Gray said wide eyed at what happened. Lucy went up the stairs and gasped at what she saw. "Guys, get up here!" Lucy said for the third floor as everyone went up the stairs.

Everyone went wide eyed at what they saw since no one knows how they can do it. In side the room is a storage room with the master's grand-son's baby clothing and his baby stuff all in clear boxes and the extra stuff in cardboard boxes since Natsu, Annie and Ryan figure it should be half and half, for the guild if they run out of stuff for the guild. "Whoa, they really out did them-selves! How did they get my grand-son's baby stuff, I have no idea." The master said shocked that his grand-son's baby stuff is here in this room. "There's a other note. 'Jin-san, we moved all of you're stuff into you're new room in the guild while you're grand-son's baby stuff and toys will be in the third floor in this building. You'll know where they're are when Laxus has kids of his own someday. Hope you and him aren't mad at us. Natsu, Annie, Yume, Happy and Ryan. P.S, Yuma and Happy laughed at us for thinking we should have one more build which is the third one of Fairy Tail. It's right beside the guild to you're left 5 cms away.' How much time did they have to do this?" Erza said shocked after she read the note. Everyone shakes their heads since they don't have the answer to it. Everyone went out the building and went through the guild before they turned to their right since they were told to go left of the guild and they found a other building. It was 3 times bigger than the guild, with the right side of it being 5 cms to the guild, with a Bridge being built right in front of their eyes that is going to the guild to connect them together. "Guessing they wanted us to have a training room to train in." Mira said as she opens the double doors and saw a dojo inside with the floors clean as a whistle. "Whoa, really out did them-selves this time! A dojo to train in with a flight of stairs that leads to the balcony that over looks the place that also leads to the bridge that is leading to the guild's second floor. Or was it the first floor?" Mira said to everyone with a question look on her face. "The bridge is going to both the first and second floors. Look and see." Laxus said as everyone looked and saw the bridge was complete and it splits into 2 bridges: One connected to the first floor and the other one is connected to the second floor. "Annie, Natsu and Ryan are doing this even while they're asleep. I think they might be stronger than a S-class mage, they might be a SSS-class mage with the power all three have." Laxus said with angry in his voice. "That means their stronger than me, Erza and him plus that gazer." Laxus said before he stormed away to be left alone. "Ha ha, at less they made the second floor for all S-class mage!" Lucy shouted at Laxus's back.

Everyone went back to the guild and saw Annie, Ryan, Natsu, Yuma and Happy were up. Ryan was making the food while Natsu and Annie were talking to each other while Yume and Happy were flying around the room doing exercise for their wings and are trying to keep the wings active as long as possible to incress their magic powers. "Hey, guys. How do you like the guild? Not bad, right? Annie thought of it being this huge in cause we have more members joining the guild." Natsu said before Ryan said that the food is ready. "Plus Ryan came up with the idea of Mira's bar being this big. More room to move around in than it was before and it has 5 shoves for her to cook on that has ovens attach to it." Natsu said as Ryan was pulling out the plates for the food to go on. "How does he know how to cook?" Mira asked Annie after Ryan put her and Natsu's food on plates. "When he was still with auntie, he would go to town and saw a chief cooking food. The chief saw him and taught him how to cook." Annie said before she started to eat her food. "How long did it take for you to make this?" Erza asked them while Laxus was near by on the stairs that lead to the second floor. "Oh, it took us all night until about 3 or 4 in the after-noon." Ryan said before he finished his food and took Annie's and Natsu's plates away to clean them while everyone, even Laxus were freaking out. "What? That long?" The master of Fairy Tale said. "Yep and we planed to have a little fun on the stage." Natsu said before he ran to the stage with Annie following him while everyone was trying to figure out what he means. "Natsu means he and Annie are going to be on the stage singing or dancing together." Ryan said as he walked to the stage to sing or dance with Annie and Natsu. "WHAAAAT?!" Everyone shouted while being shock about this.

Gray was walking home with Annie following him since she asked Ryan if she could sleep over at his house for a day and Ryan said yes since he knows he can trust Gray to protect her there. Gray and Annie arrived at Gray's house. "Whoa, I didn't know you live way out here! No wonder you smell like pine trees, you're house is in a pine tree forest!" Annie said shocked at Gray's house and the pine trees around it. "Ha ha, you can smell pine tree off of me? That's something new I heard." Gray said as he let Annie in his house first. After showing her around the place and making supper for two, Annie and Gray went to sleep. Gray woke up from another nightmare of the past with the demon Deliora with sweat coming down his face. "I better get back to sleep. Don't want to worry Annie about this." Gray said before he went back to sleep. 30 minutes before 3 O'clock and Gray woke up again, but this time he screamed as he woke up from another nightmare, but this time Annie being killed by a mage that uses nature as their element. Gray heard his door opening and Annie ran into the room before she went to Gray to calm him down. "Gray, are you O.K? You were screaming loudly and you were shouted my name." Annie told Gray with worry in her voice as she sits on his bed. 'I made her worry. I guess I should tell her.' Gray thought before he told Annie about both of his nightmares. "I see, nightmares are bad since I've been having them all the time before Ryan let's me sleep with him to keep them away. If I was in you're second nightmare, does that mean...You're in love with me? Don't worry about Ryan. He knows I'm in love with you." Annie told Gray before Gray could answer Annie's question about him loving her. Gray looked at Annie for 5 spilt seconds before he pulled her on top of him while his still in his bed. "Gr-Gray? What's going on?" Annie asked Gray since she doesn't know what's going on here. Gray looked Annie in the eyes before he gently kissed her on the lips with his eyes closed. Annie was shocked, but at the same time wanted more than this, so she kissed back forcefully before taking the gasp in Gray's mouth and put her tongue in his mouth making him moan. They kissed for 10 minutes until they broke for air since they need it to live. Annie moved into Gray's bed and fall sleep in his arms making his nightmares go away for good. It was morning and Gray woke up to seeing a note that told him Annie was making breakfast for them. Gray went to the bathroom to go wee before he went down the stairs and enters the kitchen to seeing Annie with pancake batter on her face and some on his floors and walls. "Morning, my sweet ice prince. Hope you like pancakes and bacon since I made to many. Sorry about the mess, I was trying to make you a large pancake after making 20 small pancakes and it boomed me good, as in, explode on me and I got messes all over the place as well as my-self. He he, should of woke you up and asked for help." Annie said shyly to Gray as he moves to hug her from behind before he licked the batter off of Annie's cheeks as she slivers from Gray licking her cheek. "Gr-Gray, what are you doing?" Annie said through moans since Gray's tongue is icy cold. "Hmm, getting the batter off you're pretty face, my songbird princess." Gray told Annie before he went back to licking her cheek to get the rest off.

After breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Gray and Annie got dress before leaving for the guild. As they got to do door of the guild, they saw people at the door. They got closer and found out that it was Natsu, Lucy, Ryan, Happy, Yume and a 17 year old girl, who has blue hair that is curled inwards to the chin as she hold on to Ryan's right arm, was the people they saw at the door. "Ryan, who is this? I never saw her before." Annie asked her cousin. "Me and Ryan had, through. She's Juvia Locker, one of the Elite Element 4 and the one who had kidnapped you and Lucy, Annie. She changed since than because she fall for Ryan. I'm surprise, and don't know why, he let's her call him 'Ryan-sama'." Natsu said to Annie for Ryan. Annie was shocked by this and didn't know what to say. "I see that you two are a couple now. Two nightmares got you two together in one day to which I won't stop. She has the right to date who ever she likes as long as they look after her." Ryan said to both Gray and Annie. "We got one more new member and his inside, I think, thanks to jin-san, but Laxus doesn't like him that much. Levy is letting him stay at her place until he could found one for him-self and his pet, but he choose to live with her since they're a couple now." Lucy told Annie and Gray before they all saw the new member fighting with two guys over Levy outside the guild. "I'm guessing he didn't want anyone to know he and Levy started dating since she told her two team mates." Natsu said smiling at the site before them while Lucy laughs at the site. "She's mine since she chooses to be my girlfriend by her free will, you F***ING A**H***S! If I catch you two looking at her like that again, I'm going to F***ING kill you after I F***ING skin you alive!" He shouted at Levy's teammates to which Annie knows that voice. "Gajeel?! Gajeel is the new male member of the guild?!" Annie asked Lucy shocked by this. "Yes, he is and he's sorry for what he did." Lucy told Annie with Gajeel and Levy coming over to say hi or good morning to them before they walked into the guild. Laxus was fighting Erza while Mira had some people behind her bar to stay away from the fighting and not get dragged into it while Levy's team mates went straight to Cana to fight her and her twin brother, Kano (OC). "**Sighs** This happens all the time, you two. So, don't worry. Sometimes I wish they didn't fight at all." Annie said to Gajeel and Juvia since they were really shocked by this. "Really? And I thought the Phantom Lord's guild were bad enough with the fighting everyday." Gajeel said as Juvia was wide eyed at what she's seeing since she's part of the guild now. Annie just nods her head to them as a answer before turning her head at her cousin. "Ryan, may I pleases stop them from destroying the guild?" Annie asked her cousin. "Go ahead. And you don't need to ask if you can, you only asking since they're new here and don't know how you stop them from fighting." Ryan said as he holds Juvia closer to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Annie nodded her head before she used her powers to summon a mic to sing in, just to calm them all down faster, before she went on top of Mire's bar, which Mira was confused about with shock on her face as well, and she took a deep breath before she started to sing.

"Please reach you, Northern Lights. No need to waver though without any strength, you can find answers that you're looking for after you've moved on. Love, sin, dreams and darkness, wear all of them now. And at the moment when your power and my heart overlap, something will be born. Do you believe in destiny? Light-green illusion surrounds this planet's sadness softly: "Are you going to follow the same destiny?" Singing voices sounds from far, far away. It's too early to give up, let's entrust your hope on folding lights. And just feel silently now your dream which will come true sometime. Your decision. My hesitation. Believe in the way that encounter indicates you. I live with facing my destiny. And just feel silently now your dream which will come true sometime. Your dream. My hesitation. Believe in the way...Love, sin, dream, and darkness, wear all of them now. And at the moment when your power and my heart overlap, something will be born...Do you believe in destiny?"

Every one had stopped fighting as they heard Annie singing a song on top of Mira's bar with a mic in her hands. Everyone were shocked to hear Annie sing a song like this. Gajeel and Juvia were shocked that she can sing like that. "Were is that power coming from? I never felt this way before." Gajeel said still shocked by with. "She's been singing like this when ever there's a fight in the guild, like the one you were seeing before she started to sing." Levy told her still shocked boyfriend, who has his mouth open at the power in that song Annie just sang. "Oh, look. She's going to sing another one, just to make sure no one is still fighting." Lucy said as Annie was taking a deep breath before she started to sing another song.

"The morning sun at my back, the moment I looked a too bright rainbow spread [across the sky] blown by the good-feeling wind. Now, to a journey that aims at the end of the world because the friends I meet, those smiling faces give me peace of mind, I want to be watching over them, I want to believe in them. No matter what time, no matter if we're apart our hearts are always together in warmth, our souls overlap. For example, if the figure reflected in the mirror asked to live in a different world I wouldn't be at a loss, the echoing pain in this body is the answer. The moon and sun, the same yet different , they both have a place where they shine in this stream we call a period of time. When you feel like you've been caught in it, everything you can see now in front of your eyes going straight ahead, catch it all. Let's catch the truth, on the one streak from the shooting star I wish for happiness, I want to be watching over them, I want to believe in them. No matter what time, no matter if we're apart our hearts are always together in warmth, our souls overlap."

Annie finished singing her second song, made the mic disappear before she jumped down and walked to her ice prince Gray, to which he kissed Annie's right cheek and everyone freaked out thinking 'GRAY'S DEAD MEAT!' since he kissed Annie on the cheek while Natsu, Lucy, Ryan, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy were smiling at them. "Why isn't Ryan going near Gray to kill him?" Erza asked Natsu, who is still smiling at Annie and Gray with Lucy. "Ryan let Gray date Annie since he let her go to Gray's house for a 1 day sleep over." Natsu said as Lucy went to Loke, who is shocked she's coming over to him, and pulled him outside to talk to him by his shirt. "Why did Lucy..." Mira started confused before she was cut off by Ryan. "Let's leave them be, besides I have a funny feeling that I know what Lucy is going to doing." Ryan said as he kissed Juvia on the cheek, making her blush. Lucy came back 2 hours later with Loke, who is smiling at her. "Well, how did it go with the 'Oh Might Celestial Spirit King'. my lovely Celestial Princess?" Natsu asked his mate with her nick name that he picked out for her. "It went well, right Leo?" Lucy asked Loke a.k.a Leo with a smile on her face. "Yeah, it went well since Lucy-san saved my life. He told me to protect her with my life to which I will. Ha ha, he was shocked when he saw Lucy, from the Celestial World, trying to forces open my door with all of her might and power. She even summoned all of her Celestial Spirits at the same time 15 minutes after he showed up. The king was shocked by this that he let me go back to the Celestial World." Leo said to Natsu before kissing Lucy on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me, Lucy-san." Leo said to Lucy before he went back to the Celestial World. "Well, I can't get mad at him. He did only kiss you on the cheek as a thank you kiss." Natsu said as everyone was shocked that Loke was really a Celestial Spirit. "Well, who wants to go on a mission right now? Because I am. Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Annie said since she wants to go on a mission, so badly by the way, that she's jumping up and down. Gray saw this and kissed her on the lips to stop her from jumping up and down with his hands on her shoulders. "Well, since Annie is itching for a mission, why don't we go on one together?" Lucy said as she sits on Natsu's lap, who wrapped his arms around her. "Why not. It'll be a good idea to see if we can get along better than we were before." Gajeel said as he picks Levy up with his arm and holds her close to his chest making Levy laugh and giggle at him since her bum is sitting on his arm with her arms wrapped around his neck as Panterlily came in the guild in his true form with his sword on his right hip and everyone was running round the place like crazy animals. "I guess I should of stayed in my little form than." Panterlily said as he sweat drops as he watches the guild members run around. "I guess you should of. Gihehe, but that won't make Levy laugh like she is now." Gajeel said as Levy laugh her head and heart out at the site she is seeing in front of her as Panterlily smiles at her face before he spoke again. "I guess you're right. She's having a great time laughing at it."

"Ryan, you get to pick since we're all itching to go on a mission." Gray said as he has Annie on his lap trying to get off his lap, since his arms are wrapped around her middle and she's wiggling in his arms, to get to the request board to pick a mission out. Ryan saw this and just shacks his head at Annie before he patted her on the head. "I got it, Annie. Next time, you can pick it." Ryan told Annie before she pouted him and just stayed still, with the back of her head rested on Gray's right shoulder, on Gray's lap. Ryan saw the missions and used his powers to switch one of the mission for a S-class mage for a new S-class mission and he put the old S-class mission, that he switched, on the request board. "Got one and it pays big. Let's get going, shall we?" Ryan said as he, Juvia, Gray, Annie, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Yume, Happy, Panterlily (in his little form) and Levy left the guild for the mission with the master knowing their going as a team. "I hope they're going to be O.K. since Gajeel and Juvia just joined the guild and they went on a mission together." Mira said to the master as he drinks his water from his glass. Laxus was shocked that Ryan didn't try and kill Gajeel since he hurt his cousin. Laxus hates Ryan and Annie since they came to Fairy Tale and he hates weaklings the most. 'I'll get rid of the weaklings in this Fairy Tale if it's the last thing I do!' Laxus thought before a finger showed up in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Laxus said to the person, but not loudly as to not let the guild know about this. "I'm the dragon king's daughter, Crystal the Lightening Dragon and you're my hatching that I choose to have Dragon Slayer moves implanted inside you." Crystal said before she left him there staring at the spot where she was before leaving in lightening. 'Why would she pick me to be her child when I have a grand-father?' Laxus thought before he remembered something that he read about the dragon king. "'The dragon king may take in more than one dragon to be his children, but may not have his own. The dragon king picked the fire dragon, the air dragon, the iron dragon, the heaven dragon, the hell dragon and he has one that is really his one flesh and blood, the lightening dragon.' But why would he take in the others if he has his own?" Laxus thought before he felt something was not right. 'What's with this feeling I have? I better go on a mission to forget about it.' Laxus thought before he went to go get a mission to go on to clear his mind.

* * *

Annie: Well, that's chapter two and Yes, I know I'm changing some of the stuff and I shouldn't.

Gray: You mean you choose to change some stuff around in the story to make the readers want more?

Annie: Yes, and I'm going to work on chapter three right now.

Zerefe: Will I be in it?

Annie: no, but you're name is for a demon in chapter three.

Zerefe: Better than not being in the chapter.

Lucy: See you guys in chapter three.


	3. S-class mission to stop Oración Seis Arc

Annie: Third chapter. I think I might let the readers choose what's next or have a chapter about the couples.

Zerefe: When do I get a scene?

Lucy: You're about to in chapter four five. Annie's choose, she could have you killed off now in the story.

Zerefe: No, I'm good. I'll behave, promises.

Annie: Good, because you're going to do what I say from now on. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Ryan, Gray, Gajeel, Annie, Lucy, Levy and Juvia were laughing that no one know that Ryan switched one of the S-class missions for a new one to take it place while he put it on the request board. "Why didn't any one see it?" Lucy said as she is laughing her head off (Not off off, but making it red) while they're travelling by Ryan's black fire to get to the village faster. "I know. Why didn't any one see it? Hey, Ryan. Why aren't I feeling sick from the motion of the fire?" Natsu said to Lucy before he asked his question to Ryan. "This fire is different. It let's dragon slayers, who I choose, to ride on it with me on it without feeling motion sickness." Ryan answered Natsu question. "How much is the mission, Ryan?" Happy asked Ryan since he, Yume and Panterlily are with them. "It's 100,000,000 jewels. If we spilt it by 8, we each get 1,250,000 jewels each and if we spilt it evenly by 4, since there's 4 couples here, the couples each get 2,500,000 each." Ryan answered with everyone staring at him wide eyed and shocked by what they get if they spilt it by 4 couples before he made the fire to move faster and in 10 minutes they were at the village. "Whoa, what happened here? It looks damage past repair and where is everyone?" Gajeel said shocked since he never saw anything like this. Annie saw a little boy, by the age of 10 with blond hair and green eyes, trying to get out from under neath a pile of wood. She ran to him and got him out from there, holding him close to calm him down. The little boy told them everything that happened here. "I see. A demon (The second one that belongs to Zeref, the evil mage and Natsu will kill him soon) did this with a help of a evil mage. I think we need to find you're family sicne you're alone out here." Gray said to the little boy. "My parents got killed by the mage while the mage didn't see me in the house and just left." The little boy said before he started to cry. "May be Juvia and Ryan-sama would be his new parents until the mage government could found living family members somewhere?" Juvia said to the little boy. Ryan nodded his head to agree with Juvia since the boy needs someone to look after him. The boy looked up at them and just made a look that told them all that he doesn't have a living family member anywhere. "Guess that means...Ryan and Juvia are going to adopted you as their son. Now, where are the other villagers? Did they go into hiding?" Natsu said as he looks around as Annie glows white to see if there is a hiding passage way that the villagers toked to hid in. "_I found the villagers. They're hiding in a hiding passage way to hid from the demon and the evil mage. It's 1 km away from here and we must hurry for the demon and the evil mage is heading this way._" Annie said before she stopped glowing white and passed out. Juvia took the boy from Annie while Gray picked up Annie princess like and carried her to the hiding passage way with everyone following him.

After 10 minutes of walking and Annie waking up half way there, they found the hiding passage way since there was someone who's looking for someone. "Evan, thank goodness you're O.K. Are you evil mages?" A women by the age of 30 asked them. "No, ma'. We're from Fariy Tale and we came to help." Lucy told the women as she shows her Fairy Tale mark on her hand before the darkness came and there was a roar. "Hurry, hurry, follow me. I'll take you to the passage way. They here and they want blood to be spilled on the ground." The women said before she lead them to the passage way and pushed them, which shocked them greatly, all down the passage way with her sliding at the end before the passage way closed behind her with a rock hiding the door. Everyone slided down the slide for 30 minutes until they saw the villagers from the village looking at them. "Why is there so many children then adults in here?" Levy asked the elder men that had came to welcome them to their hiding village. "The children were the first ones to go hide in here, but Evan weren't leave his family, even through he didn't know his little cousin came down here. The adults were next to come down here, but ¾ of them got killed before they could get down here. We made sure that ¼ would come down at a time per day. The children were more lucky to get down here faster then the others since it was their ideas to make a slide to get us down here faster then stairs. They brought 4 adults with them to keep an eye on them." The elder man said as he brings them to a place to talk to them. "Can you tell us when the demon and the evil mage showed up? It'll greatly help us to fight them." Levy said to the elder man. "Evan!" A little girl by the age of 5 said as she runs straight into Evan's arms. "Hoshi, I'm so glad you're O.K!" Evan said to his little cousin. "Gray, thinking what I'm thinking?" Annie asked Gray with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I am thinking what you're thinking." Gray said with a smile on his face as well. "We're adopting his cousin." Annie and Gray said at the same time. The elder smiled because Evan and Hoshi are going to be safe with them. After hearing what to the village, they told the elder that they'll stay with them until 3 days went by to help him and the villagers out with looking after the children since it looks like a lot of work for them.

After three days went by, it was night time and they went up to fight the demon and the evil mage. "Evan and Hoahi, we need you to stay here where it's safe until we return. O.K?" Annie told Hoshi and Evan since they tried to leave with them. "Yes, aunt Annie." Evan said to Annie. "Good. We're be back in 2 hours. Why don't you help the villagers with some stuff." Gray said to them as they left with their team. They saw the demon and Gray was shocked since this demon looked a lot like deliora, but it has wings like a dragon. "Who are you and why did you do this to the villagers?" Gajeel shouted at the evil mage with rage in his voice. "Oh, Fairy Tale mages, huh? Well, I'm Kevin Death and this is my forest father, Robbie. And the second answer to you're second question is because we, demons love killing people." Kevin, the evil mage said before he changed into his demon self, which shocked everyone by it since humans can't do that, and laughed at their faces. "Ha ha, you guys don't know how funny you're faces look right now, ha ha." Kevin said while laughing his head off. Annie didn't like it when someone laughs at her or her friends, she ran at him and punched Kevin in the face. "You b****! How dare you punch m..." Kevin never got the chance to finish what he was going to say since Annie kicked him in the stomach before she did a round house kick to the back of his head. "Why you...!" Kevin was getting very angry at this...human girl until he heard her say 'Songbird Dragon's Roar!' and white fire came from her mouth before Kevin could moved completely out of the way since his right arm got burned badly. Kevin looked at his burned right arm, which looks like a third-degree burn, before he looked at Annie. "You're a dragon slayer? GRRRRRRRRR! You'll pay for that, b****!" Kevin said before he ran at Annie, but his feet were frozen to the ground thanks to Gray and his ice magic. "Thanks Gray, my sweet ice prince." Annie said to Gray who smiled at her, making her blush. "O.K, you two. We don't have time to do lovely dove stuff. Wait until after the mission before you do that plus go on a couple of dates before you think about mating." Ryan said before smirking since he made Annie blush even more while Gray's face is the same as Annie's face. Kevin didn't see Natsu use Fire Dragon's Kick on his back with Gajeels's Iron Dragon's Roar which hit him and blow him out of the ice and into a rock that was very hard to break. "You A**H***S are really going to pay for this!" Kevin said before he attacked Annie and got 18 deep cuts on her which got Ryan and Gray really ticked/pissed off...Badly. Ryan used Ravenbird Dragon's Roar while Gray used Ice Maker: Lancer, which he made sure it doesn't melt by Ryan's black fire, and it hit Kevin on his back and his chest. "You B*******!" Kevin said with blood coming out of his mouth. "Ice Maker: Lancer must of hit his lungs and his blooding inside his lungs." Juvia said as Gejeel asked Levy to protect the others the best she can before he comes back to help.

After 4 hours of fighting Kevin and Robbie, the 4 dragon slayers went for the finishing blow on Kevin and Robbie. "Fire/Iron/Songbird/Ravenbird Dragon's Roar!" Natsu, Gajeel, Annie and Ryan said at the same time and their Dragon's Roar had hit both Kevin and Robbie at the same time, which killed them and their were nothing left of them. Annie passed out after Gray caught her in his arms while the others came over to check on their lovers. "Gajeel, are you O.k? You're not hurt anywhere, are you? Do you need iron to get you're energy back? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Levy asked Gajeel before he could answer any of them. "1) I'm O.k, just tired is all. 2) My back hurts, but I'll be O.K since I'll let the villagers take a look at it to make you happy. 3) I wouldn't mind some iron right now and 4) I'm bleeding form my arms and legs plus some blood is coming out of my back." Gajeel told Levy as she wrote 'IRON PIECES' 15 times in the air with her pen for her to hand feed Gajeel since he can't move his arms at all, she also wrote 'FIRE FIRE FIRE' in the air 6 times for Ryan, Natsu and Annie to eat. After Levy finished hand feeding Gajeel his iron pieces, she wrote 'FLOAT WITH ROPE' 3 times and pushed Gajeel on to it gently before she grabbed the rope and pulled it back to where the villagers are hiding with everyone following her pulling their lovers with them on the floaters Levy created. After the villagers took care of them for 4 weeks, Annie and Ryan went back up to clean the village up with their magic and saw the mage government knights was there. After they told them what happened to the demon and the evil mage, the mage government knights left to let the government know about this. Annie and Ryan waited for them to be out of site before they used their magic to rebuild the village with some extra ground for more houses for them to live in. Everyone was shocked by what Annie and Ryan did because no mage could ever do what they did. "We thank you all from the bottom of our hearts. Here's the reward for helping us. Please take good care of Hoshi and Evan. They never left the village before." The elder man said as he gave the reward to Ryan to hold on to until they get back home. "We will and thank you for looking after us until our wounds healed." Ryan said to the elder man with a bow before he, Natsu, Annie, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia and Levy left the village. After 5 minutes of walking, Ryan put them all on his black fire to travelling back to the guild. "This is great! I want to travelling like this all the time!" Evan said as he rans around with a huge smile on his face which made everyone smile at the same time. Hoshi was holding her new father's hand while her new mother was ruffing her black hair that has little yellow spots on her hair all over the place, which made it look like the night sky. They all got back to the guild where they told the master about the mission. "That mission was for S-class mages only, how did it get on the request board down here?" The Master was shocked by this. "No clue, I just found it on the request board. Well, we're heading back home. Come long, Evan. I have to show you where you're going to sleep." Ryan said to Evan before Mira asked one question. "Why are there two kids here?" Mira asked Natsu with confused on her face. "Ryan and Juvia toke in Evan as their son while Gray and Annie toke in his cousin, Hoshi as their daughter. They both lose their parents and these four want and adopted them in as their kids." Natsu said as he and Lucy want to her place since Natsu and happy moved in with her after 20 dates with her.

8 weeks later

"Mommy, can I learn dragon slayer moves pleases?" Hoshi asked her mother. "I don't know, my little star. A dragon needs to teach you them, but since you're my daughter I'll teach you what I know and you can train to handle them on you're own, O.K?" Annie told her daughter. "Yes, mommy. **Turns to her daddy and sees him with a pack bag on his back** Daddy, are you going on a mission right now? I want daddy to stay!" Hoshi said as she hugs Gray's leg (He has pants on) in her little hands. "I'll be back in 10 days max and don't cause any stress to you're mother, O.K? Help her around the house." Gray said as he kisses his daughter on her forehead and Annie on her lips. "I'll be back in 10 days and if I don't, my daughter gets to use her dragon slayer moves on me." Gray said before he left the house with Hoshi giggling away while her mother is shaking her head at him. "Let's get started on that training, shall we?" Annie said as she brings her daughter outside to the backyard. Annie made some changes to Gray's house: She made the house bigger by 50ft wide while the height is 30ft, she cut down half (Think of a pine tree forest in real life and you cut half of it away. Now, put ¼ back and you got the answer. Annie cut down ¼ of the pine trees in the pine tree forest) of the pine trees to make the house bigger, she made the inside of the house bigger, she made a backyard for their daughter play in, she added three extra bedrooms inside the house and she added a guest room for a guest to sleep over. Hoshi trained with her mother and learned: Starly Night Dragon's Roar, Starly Night Dragon's Fire punch and kick (Two different moves), Starly Night Dragon's Wing Attack (Natsu taught her that since Annie didn't learn it yet, but she did thanks to Natsu) all in one day. Lucy made them lunch with Happy and Yume's help, brought it outside to eat it like it was a picnic. Gray came back 5 days early since he finished the mission fast. Gray saw his daughter and his lover were asleep under a tree, with some of it's branches being a little bit low since Hoshi can reach them with her little hands, that Annie planted for their daughter to climb when she is older. Gray went over to them and kissed Annie on the lips to wake her up like sleeping beauty. Annie woke up to seeing Gray's handsome face before she pulled Gray's face in for another kiss. Happy and Yume were a couple since Yume spent more time with Happy than she should of.

Laxus trapped everyone inside the guild and the dragon slayers can't get out since they're older than everyone (Read the manga and watch the anime to find out what I mean). "Why can't you leave? You're not even 80 years old." The master of Fairy Tails said with shock. "I know why we can't leave the guild. It's because we learned dragon magic that we can't leave since it made us older than we should be and that's only in age, not height plus our bodies don't change since they grow normally like the human body's do." Ryan said before Levy went to her books and found away to remove the runes on the door. " Master, I need you to look after Hoshi and Evan. Their not ready for this yet. You two behave for him." Annie said before she and the other dragon slayers went to where Laxus is. The dragon slayers found Laxus and found out his a dragon slayer as well. "Why do this, Laxus?" Natsu asked Laxus with rage in his voice. "Why? Ha ha ha, to be the master of Fairy Tail!" Laxus said before he used his Lightening Dragon's Roar on them. Annie healed their wounds with her singing without Laxus knowing about it. They fought Laxus for 4 hours until the figuer Laxus saw 15 weeks and 2 days ago showed up. "STOP!" Everyone say the finger and Laxus was wide eyed since this is the second time he meets her. "Why are you here for?" Laxus yelled at her. "You know her?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah, she said I'm her hatching even through I have a grand-father." Laxus said with rage in his voice. "I choose you because finding a mate was hard for a dragon, so they choose humans to be their hatching." Crystal said to everyone. "And you may need to stop trying to hurt you're cousins, Laxus." Crystal said to Laxus as Annie, Ryan, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus look at her confused. "What? The dragon king took in the fire dragon, the iron dragon, the air dragon, the songbird dragon and the ravenbird dragon in as his children even through I'm his flesh and blood daughter. My mother was a human who choose to be the mate of a dragon." Crystal said as everyone's eyes wide at what she said. 'What is this? Natsu, Ryan, Annie, Gejeel and me are the kings, princes and princess of the dragons? That's impossible, that can't happen! Can it? And there's one more to be found.' Laxus thought as he looks at the women who told them this. "Why would the dragon king do that?" Annie asked Crystal. "He wants to make it easier for them to get along since the iron and the fire dragon fight a lot while the air dragon tries to stop them." Crystal said before she left in lightening.

Annie made everyone, but her and her dragon slayer cousins forget what Laxus had did and made Freed, Evergreen and Biskslow forget what they did. No one remembers what Laxus did since Annie told the other dragon slayers what she did before she passed out. Laxus carried her to the guild where everyone is watching the girls perform. Annie woke up 18 seconds before her turn as she got on the stage before the guy said her name. Annie covered her whole body and her hair in white fire before she blasters the fire into shapes that look like fairies while her cloth changed into a fire fairy with fire fairy's wings as her hands move the fire into lines in the air as she dances around on the stage with the fire fairies. Everyman, but Alzack Connell in the crowed was shocked by this that they had hearts in their eyes. "WE LOVE YOU, ANNIE!" They all, but Alzack Connell shouted before Gray and Ryan has a black, evil aura coming from them, which Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus had to pin them down to the ground to stop them from hurting any one. "Let us go!" Gray and Ryan said before Levy wrote 'UNBREAKABLE ROPE' in the air twice to give to Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus to tie Gray and Ryan up with to keep them still. Annie ended her turn with her fire fairy forming a fire ball and landed straight on her was she hits it with her Songbird Dragon's Roar and everyone saw her fake sleeping on a bed made from her white fire with white fire roses and white fire lilies all around her as a white fire blanket was place on her to make it look like she fall a sleep. Everyone, even Gray and Ryan was wide eyed at her performs that they all just dropped her jaws on the ground. Annie became the winner since her performs got everyone more crazy than the others. Annie gave Lucy the jewels since she needs them more than she does and Ryan is trying to get out of the ropes that Levy made with her magic while Gray is being untied by Annie since she wants some alone time with him before she told Juvia a way to calm Ryan down. Juvia took Ryan to their home since Annie moved in with Gray to have their daughter live with both parents. Juvia kissed Ryan on the lips before she took his pants off to give him a bow job. Ryan calmed down after that since it's not the mating season yet and pulled Juvia into a kiss before they took a nap with their son after Ryan pulled his pants back on.

Laxus asked his grand-father if he could speak to him alone. Laxus told his grand-father everything and his grand-father told him that Annie wouldn't like it if he was gone, so he's giving him a 1 month mission to complete that gives a reward for 890,000,000 jewels. Annie, Natsu, Ryan, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Levt, Happy, Yuma and Panterlily freaked out about the reward that Laxus would get. "But why tell him everything?" Annie asked Laxus sadly. "I did it to make is easier on me since it is always haunted my mind of what I'd almost did to everyone. He even told me that you wouldn't like it if I was gone." Laxus told Annie before he kissed her on the forehead and left for his mission. Gray was angry that that guy kissed his women on the forehead shouting "NO ONE TOUCHES OR KISS MY WOMEN AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" making Annie smile and laugh before she kissed Gray on the lips to calm him down. 3 months went by and it was 1 day left for the mating season of the dragon meaning the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail went into heat before that day. "Are you guys O.K? You're sweating badly." Mira asked the dragon slayers of Fairy Tails. "It's the mating season tomorrow and we have to mate with our mates. It's for a week or 2, I think." Natsu answered Mira's question. "Moonbeam Flower told me that dragons mate for 3 weeks if their really deep in the heat. Us dragon slayers could only mate for a week. The girls and that including me better get some birth control pills to make sure we don't get pregnant during the mating season." Annie said as Mira gave the girls even Annie birth control pills. "I use them only when I'm on my time of the month. I got 15 pill bottoms of it to make it easier in-case someone wants to do it." Mira said to answer the boys mind asked question as she gives the girls and Annie birth control pills. "Good thing I know a mage that uses creation magic. He created these pills for me. They really aloud our mates to have more energy for one day only, so they need to take them everyday for this week since it's tomorrow that we mate and today is Wednesday, so next Wednesday is the last day for the mating season. We also need to make sure our mates have something to eat. He said he'll join the guild in one month and to throw a party for him when he comes." Annie said as everyone freaked out about a creation mage joining the guild. "I agree with Annie. We need to make sure our mates get some food and water in them." Laxus said as he picked up Cano bride-style and left the guild. "Let's go, Gray. Mira, can you keep an eye on Evan and Hoshi for me and Ryan? We don't want them to see or hear it." Annie asked Mira. "I don't mine since I can get the chance to spoiled rotten them badly. And if you need a baby-sitter when you go on a mission, don't be afraid to ask me!" Mira told Annie as Annie was pulling Gray out of the guild while Natsu and Gajeel were carrying their mates out of the guild. "You will be gently with me, won't you Gajeel?" Levy asked Gajeel since this is her first time. "I have a funny feeling this is you're first time just like bunny girl over there. Don't worry, I'll be gently since I can't hurt my mate." Gajeel told Levy who rubbed her nose on Gajeel's neck making him purr in her ears. They got to their homes and had something to eat before they went to sleep.

The next day was the mating season and the dragon slayers were really in heat since this is the first time for them. The girls and Annie took a birth control pill 5 minutes everyday before their boyfriends woke up. They had breakfast first before they went back to the bedroom where the dragon slayers lose control and jumped their mates before pining them to the bed, but mange to not hurt their mates. (Not doing the sex scenes, nope, none) After the week of the dragon mate, they stayed in their homes to let their mates to recover from the mating. The dragon slayers looked after their mates and the next day went into the guild. "Why didn't you come yesterday? Evan and Hoshi were worried." Mira asked Annie since Hoshi ran into Gray's arms while Evan ran into Ryan's arms. "We wanted our mates to recover from it, so we stayed in our homes for the day. Sorry to worry everyone." Annie told everyone that they're sorry they didn't come yesterday. Laxus asked Canno if she could marry him and her father was there to visit her and heard Laxus asked his daughter to marry him. Cana said yes while her brother, Kanno tries to calm down their father before he tries to kill Laxus for asking his daughter to marry him. The wedding was in 2 months and Annie's friend, Papu the creation mage did the wedding as well as Cana's wedding dress and Laxus's tuxedo. Cana's father tried to stop the wedding, but Gajeel and Koujo the Earth dragon slayer (I had to make it up since I couldn't find the earth dragon slayer in the Fairy Tail's wiki) stopped him by putting him in hole with one big rock covering the opening. The wedding ended and Cana's father came out of the hole. (How or when did he break the rock? O.O) Gajeel and Koujo explained why they put him down there and Cana told her father straight out that she loves Laxus since she was a little girl and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Cana's father will became the new Master of Fairy Tails when Laxus's grand-father dies. They meant Wendy and her pet cat, Carlos who is looking after her since Wendy's parents left her outside the house where the dragon found her crying, to stop the Oración Seis from getting their hands on a weapon called: Nirvana. Happy knew that Panterlily liked the white cat, so he pushed Panterlily into Carlos with the dragon slayers watching it happen. "I...uh...um..." Panterlily was blushing so badly that Carlos knew he was in love with her. "Looks like we got a date tonight, handsome." Carlos said as she kissed Panterlily on the lips and making every mage there to laugh at it. "Gray, I'm surprise to see you here." Gray knows that voice since it belongs to his big brother figure, Lyon. Gray turns and he saw Lyon with Sherry and a bold head guy who has a staff with him. "Lyon-onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Gray asked his big brother figure before Lyon laughs at the question. "I'm here because me and Sherry are part of Lamia Scale Guild after that fight on the Demon Island." Lyon said before he pulled Gray into a hug, which Gray returned after a 5 spilt second shock, and Annie smiled knowing that they made up after the past counter on the Demon Island. "Gray, I'm glad to see you again." Lyon whispers to Gray so no one knows what he said, but Natsu, Ryan and Annie knows what Lyon said and won't say it out loud.

"Gray, should you tell him you're a mate to a dragon slayer?" Annie asked after Gray and Lyon pull apart from each other. "Huh? Mate to a dragon slayer?" Lyon asked since he doesn't know about the mating of a dragon slayer. "Lyon-onii-chan, this is Annie Songbird. My girlfriend and she's a dragon slayer." Gray said as he shows Annie to Lyon who is shocked. "Then that means...You lose it? As in you're not a virgin?" Lyon asked with a more shock look on his face and he didn't see Ren looking at Sherry with a blush on his face while Sherry is doing the same thing. "Yes, I'm not a virgin anymore. I choose to be her mate the first time I realized I as in love with her." Gray said before Annie giggled at the answer. "You fall in love with me after you had two nightmares, one being with that demon that killed you're parents and the second one being me getting killed by a mage that can use nature as their element and you pulled me down on top of you before you kissed me on the lips. I even slept in you're bed to get rid of the nightmares." Annie said as Gray was turning more red as she told the truth to his big brother figure, who was laughing at who red Gray's face became. "Shall we start this meeting, then?" Jura, the bold guy said as Ren and Sherry realized they were staring at each other and looked away with a deeper red blush on their faces. Annie giggles in her head for she saw that and is going to tell Eve and Lyon about it later. After the meeting is over, they ran after Natsu since he ran out ahead without a plan. They were at a cliff and they saw a robot Pegasus in the sky before it exploded and fall down from the sky. The Oración Seis members showed them-selves and a fight broke out. Annie, Ryan, Gajeel and Natsu went up against Cobra in the sky. "Hey! What's going on here? How are you floating on black fire?" Cobra shouted shocked by this. "Thanks to my cousin, Ryan. We can do this and travel in it with him." Annie said as she ran at Cobra with the black fire still under her as she did a round kick to his back. "Tch, you'll pay for that." Cobra said with a hiss. 'Yeah right. You can't get me without reading my mind. **Shows her-self in his mind** Just quiet and join Fairy Tail. No one will know since I can make up a lie to make it look like you were part of Fairy Tail without anyone knowing it.' Annie thought before she vanishes from Cobra's mind. "Well? What's it going to be?" Annie asked since he was still for 6 minutes and didn't move or talk for that long. "I...I don't know. Why ask me to join Fairy Tail?" Cobra asked Annie before she hugged him. "You're a dragon slayer and I know 5 dragon slayers that are part of Fairy Tail. I'm the 3rd dragon slayer in Fairy Tail." Annie said before Cobra hugged her back. "Fine, you win. I'll join Fairy Tail and be part of it as a member." Cobra said before a marking disappeared from Brain's face. "Cobra betray us and joined them." Brain said before he saw Wendy and Happy. "Wendy. You're coming with us." Brain said as he sucked both Wendy and Happy in to his staff and left with the others after they wounded the other mages that joined force to stop them.

* * *

Annie: I'll stop it here for now as I got Music class next and I'll be singing in a room with my Ipad out to read Fanfiction stories as I sing.

Zerefe: I'm going to appear in the story soon, Right?

Ryan: Yes, soon. Now, go back to sleep and leave Annie alone.

Zerefe: Fine. **Goes to my bed and falls asleep**

Annie: Why does he have to sleep on my bed? **Sighs** Lyon and Gray have a brother-brother relationship in the story as Lyon sees him as a little brother.

Lyon: Who am I paired up with?

Annie: **Screams** WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Lyon: I just got here 2 minutes ago.

Gray: See you readers in the next chapter.

Ren and Sherry: **Staring at each other**

Eve and Lyon: Ren/Sherry!


End file.
